Always
by AwkwardWildChild
Summary: Sirius Black and Hailey Whitely were forced to give up their ways and tried to see past their differences for the sake of the ministry. "See professor! This is exactly why we can't do this! Spending a few minutes with this lunatic is hard enough…let alone a lifetime? Sir please this can't be right!" But that's just not working out for them. SBxOC JPxLE
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Aside from my OC's, everything else belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!  
**

* * *

It all started with a simple prank that went horribly wrong during their first year. Hailey Whitely was then a young girl who unfortunately became a victim of Sirius Black's pranks. Sirius was beyond pissed at her due to the fact that she kept on showing off her skills and knowledge and she would always rub it in his face that she was smarter than him. In order to prove her wrong, he tried to change her long rich auburn hair into a short, spiky, green pixie cut. But instead of changing her hair color….she lost all of her hair instead. Apparently, Sirius did not perform the spell right and all Madam Pomfrey can do was give her a potion that will regrow her hair in a day's time. Hailey was forced to go to all of her classes bald and endured all the mean comments and jokes her classmates had told her.

They hated each other ever since.

Six years has been long enough and surely a lot of things have changed. Lily Evans became Hailey's ultimate best friend after she stood up for her during her embarrassing hair incident and became inseparable ever since. Her hair was now long and wavy enough to reach her waist (After drinking the potion, her hair started to grow but it was in a very bright shade of blonde. Thankfully, her hair color darkened as they reached her roots, resulting to a beautiful auburn-blonde ombré). She grew past her awkward puberty stage and she was now more fit because of playing for the Gryffindor quidditch team as a beater (Sirius was the other beater, to her dismay). Meanwhile, Sirius became one of the heart-throbs and heartbreakers of Hogwarts. He used his well-built body, good looks and piercing gray eyes to his advantage. Together with James, Remus, and Peter, they became known for their countless rule breaking and pranks.  
6 years was indeed a long time for change, but definitely not for Sirius and Hailey's relationship that was fueled by hate.

* * *

**First fanfiction in a loooong time so go easy! Hehe :)  
Much love,  
Awkward Wild Child **


	2. Chosen Ones

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLIMY UGLY GIT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, BLACK!" Hailey was screaming so loud that probably the whole castle could hear. She was red and tired from chasing Sirius all over the castle but that did not stop her from firing hexes at him. Sirius dropped dungbombs down her homework and was now ruined. This boy was mad beyond existence. Despite the continuous hexes, Sirius was still able to deflect all of them while firing his own set of spells.

"YOU'RE SLOWER THAN A SLUG! If I walk, maybe you can catch up?"

Sirius barked and looked back at her while he was running. But the moment he turned his head back to the direction he was running in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mcgonagall was standing right in front of him with her face stern and eyebrows high as the ceiling. Hailey noticed that Sirius stopped running but it was too late. She collided face front to Sirius' back and almost fell if it wasn't for his strength to resist her crashing force. Hailey was still positioned behind him with her hands on his shoulder while his arms where spread open to keep their balance and prevent her from falling forward. They were unable to move with the look Mcgonagall was giving them.

"Professor Dumbledore wished to have a word with you two. Follow me if you please." Sirius and Hailey immediately straightened themselves and followed the stern witch. They had a feeling that they were finally getting their punishment after all the dueling and scream matches they had for the past few days.

* * *

Professor Mcgonagall left as soon as they have reached the office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk as he looked at them through his half-moon spectacles. He was not wearing a small smile like he used to but instead, his lips were pursed in a thin line. Thousands of thoughts ran through Hailey's mind. _Oh sweet merlin please let me live let me live let me live…oh shit my parents will kill me if I go home…shit shit shit…I'm dead…I'm screwed big time._

Deep down, Sirius was jumping with joy. If he does get into big trouble and would be sent home, this has to be the biggest act of rebellion he has ever done. _Well this will surely make my parents proud. _He couldn't help but chuckle and Hailey instantly gave him a disapproving look.

"Ah..Mr. Black, Ms. Whitely, please sit down." The pair sat down on the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk…_This is it; we're going to be sent home…holy shit._

"There is an on-going experiment in the ministry..." Dumbledore paused as if he was trying to look for the right words to say. Sirius and Hailey were stunned and quite relieved that this meeting was not about their behavior but little did they know that what's about to come was even worse…

"The ministry has encountered a prophecy that tells them that there is a special and powerful magic that bonds two certain people together. They are figuring out the qualities that those two people have in order to unlock the power of the said magic. They have been looking and testing different kinds of pairs for a long time now but each time they bond them with that magic, it always fails. The only thing that they are sure of is that the bond is said to be nothing like any other and is one of the most powerful type of magic the ministry has encountered."

"I'm sorry professor, but what does this have to do with us?" Sirius asked.

"I know it may be too much to ask, but if you could please…try these on?" Dumbledore sounded hopeful as he pushed a medium sized velvet box towards the pair. He opened it to reveal two golden rings with a very intricate design. The type of design you wouldn't find anywhere and certainly no amount of money can buy. Both of them reluctantly reached for the rings and put them on slowly at the same time.

It fit perfectly in their ring fingers and the moment the rings were placed, there was a sudden jolt of electricity through out their whole body. The feeling was incredible- as if they were being awakened from a deep and long slumber.

"They have been searching for this pair all throughout London only to find out that they're just in the midst of this castle…" Albus Dumbledore laughed at the thought but the pair could not bring themselves to smile just yet.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"But sometimes, the good things come with a great price. You see, dear children, in order for the bond to fully work, the pair must become one and united.."

"Sir, I don't understand…does that mean that I actually have to be...friends with this idio-I mean, with Black?" Hailey shuddered at the thought.

"Oh please, I bet you would love that Whitely." Sirius leaned closer but Hailey slapped the grin off of his face.

"Being 'friends' Ms. Whitely, is an understatement. The ministry has suggested that marriage fortifies the bond and thus, unlocking the great power." There was a long pause before Sirius and Hailey finally registered what the headmaster has just said and immediately protested.

"MARRYING BLACK IS WORSE THAN SUICIDE! I CAN'T EVEN—"

"SIR I WOULD GLADLY SERVE DETENTION THE WHOLE YEAR PLEASE PROFESSOR—"

" –LOOK AT THIS PRAT WITHOUT BURSTING –"

"—I'LL STOP ALL THE PRANKS SIR, I'LL BEHAVE—"

"Tss …like that's going to happen.."

"I'm not talking to you."

"YOU JUST DID DUMBASS!"

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP EVEN FOR A WHILE? NO ONE'S ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO..!"

"See professor! This is exactly why we can't do this! Spending a few minutes with this lunatic is hard enough…let alone a lifetime? Sir please this can't be right!" Sirius pleaded with all his might but Dumbledore just shook his head.

"Settle down you two. Like I said, these rings hold such great power and it does not lie. You are chosen for a reason…"

"So correct me if I'm wrong professor…we are...this is...this is an arrange marriage for short.." Hailey said slowly.

"I know this is very confusing and hard to take in…but it is indeed for a greater purpose..." The headmaster tried to console them but the looks on their faces assured him that he was failing.

"I will both give you time to think about everything. I shall talk to you again after I talk to your parents about the issue at hand. If you don't have anymore questions though, you may go." said Dumbledore.

They walked back to their tower in a very awkward silence and both kept their distance. They both knew that they have to talk about this sooner or later but they can't bring themselves to do it just yet.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? ;)  
Here's a little preview of the next chapter...**

_"Put your arms around my waist." - Sirius_

**Much love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	3. Temporary Truce

Hailey and Sirius avoided each other like the plague. It's been two weeks since Dumbledore spoke to them and they haven't told anyone about it yet. Hailey has given much thought about it but always ended up frustrated. It wasn't fair to be put in a situation where there's no exit. She felt like she didn't have any other choice but to comply. Her dreams of finding her true love and marrying him were shattered. It was unfair to sacrifice her hopes and dreams just for the sake of the ministry's experiment…

Sirius felt the same way as well. He was enjoying the fact that he could date any girl in school but he had to give that and his reputation of being one of hottest bachelors in school up just because of this stupid experiment. And out of all the girls he could have been engaged to…it had to be Hailey fucking Whitely.

* * *

Hailey woke up too early for breakfast and after a few fail attempts of going back to sleep, she decided that she would just finish all of her school work to kill time. She tiptoed across their dorm, careful not to wake anyone up, and then headed downstairs.

_Okay Hailey. Concentrate! No excuses. I have to finish this…I need to finish this…seriously though who the fuck wants to write a three-foot long essay about turning vinegar into wine…okay I'm hungry…Sausages and eggs sound good right now… with fluffy pancakes oh merlin…Oh oh! And ice-cold pumpkin juice too…wait concentrate! Vinegar into wine…vinegar into wine…vinegrape in two winner..wait what? Concentrate Hailey! Con cen tuhhhhrate!_

Hailey decided to work on the coffee table near the fire and settled herself on the floor. She was thankful for this amount of time she spent alone because not only was she able to finish all of her schoolwork, but also had the chance to advance read for today's subjects. She was so engrossed in her reading that she did not notice the figure standing beside her.

"I always knew you were a nerd." Sirius looked down at Hailey with a smirk. Hailey jerked at the sight of him and accidentally knocked off her ink bottle causing the ink to spill all over her parchment.

"Hey! Look what you've done!" _Great. What a good way to start my day.  
_Sirius cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand as he flopped down on the couch behind her.

"Show off.." Hailey muttered as she started to pack up her things.

"Heard that." Sirius was lying on his back with both hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep…? We don't want your fans getting all disappointed with your ugliness from lack of sleep…but then again, you always looked that ugly so sleep doesn't make a difference."

"I should say the same thing…but then again, you look so ugly that no one even bothers to notice you." Sirius countered.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go? I find it disgusting that we're actually breathing the same air…eww."

"Ahh my darling, you better start being nice to me now…since we're engaged and all. And wipe that scowl off of your face, I don't want to get married to someone with so many wrinkles." Sirius was apparently enjoying this and sent Hailey fuming.

"Look here you git, just because I'm engaged to you doesn't mean I have to be nice. Engaged or not, you're still an ass and I hate you." Hailey gathered her things and headed to her dorm.

"Nice outfit by the way!" Sirius shouted after her and laughed. Upon realizing that she was just wearing a loose ratty old shirt and fitted neon pink shorts that said "Princess" on the back, she ran all way to her dorm and crashed on her bed. _EMBARRASSING MUCH?_

Sirius stared after her as she ran back up. He was surprised but quite amused to see her there and lost in her own world without a scowl on her face. She usually glared at him most of the time so it's nice to see a different and much calmer expression on her face. He didn't have much time to think about her before now. He noticed that puberty had done her well and she was actually quite beautiful…she had nice legs too…_Okay get a grip Sirius! This is Hailey we're talking about!_

Hailey stayed awake for the rest of the morning, thinking of what just happened. She noticed how Sirius had grown from the little gangly boy to the muscular and well-built man he is today. His hair grew longer too and is now touching his shoulders.

_Okay fine, he's not that bad-looking and I can see why many girls want him….too bad I'm not one of those girls._

* * *

Hailey managed to sleep for a few minutes and once she woke up, she noticed that everyone has already went down for breakfast. She hurriedly got ready and ran to the great hall, hoping she still have enough time to eat.

She found Lily scowling and stabbing her food angrily.

"What got your knickers in a knot today, Lils?" Hailey munched on a piece of bacon and sat down beside her.

"Ask that arrogant toerag…" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Okay what did you do now James?" The marauders, as they call themselves, were sitting just a few inches away from Hailey and Lily. Unlike her relationship with Sirius, she considered James as one of her closest friends – almost like a brother. She's good friends with Remus too since he was both close to Lily and her. Peter, however, was always so nervous when he's around girls in particular so she found it hard to have a decent conversation with him because of that.

"I was just professing my love for you, my Lilykins!" James said in an overly dramatic voice.

"More like harassing me! Can you believe this prat? He kept on asking me out from our common room until here!" Lily complained.

"Ah…tell me something I don't know." Hailey laughed and continued to eat her breakfast.

"So…quidditch trials' coming up, I bet you won't be able to make it judging from our marathon the other day." Sirius said. _Really? Is this idiot's life goal to ruin all my days?_

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even stay on your broom with that big head of yours. You'll probably be thrown off-balance." Hailey said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay as captain of the quidditch team…and head boy..." James winked at Lily but she only growled at this.

"…I order both of you to stop arguing! No one's going to be kicked of the team. You're two of my best players." James said earnestly.

"Sssh, James! Don't say that out loud! Black's ego is big enough." Hailey joked and was satisfied to see Sirius shooting her death glares.

"What's our first subject for today?" Remus asked.

"Double potions I think?" Hailey wasn't sure so she looked at Lily for confirmation.

"Yup and it's with Slytherin…" Lily answered without looking at them. Sirius groaned and dropped his head on the table. Hailey always knew that he hated the Slytherins because some of his cousins were there but did not fully understand why.

* * *

Hailey and Lily took their usual spot in front of the classroom. Professor Slughorn was just introducing the concept of Golpallot's third law when a note landed on top of Lily's desk. She opened it and immediately crumpled it afterwards.

"You stupid, stupid git!" Lily muttered. Hailey grabbed the crumpled note and opened it only to show that James had written to Lily, asking her for the nth time if she could go out with him. Hailey tore a page from her notebook and started to scribble:

_Okay, fine. I cannot contain my feelings for you any longer! I do, James! I'll go out with you!_

And then scribbled at the bottom of the page:

_Nope, just kidding. This is Hails. Leave Lily alone and pay attention!_

And sent it to James's desk.

"So Ms. Whitely, kindly summarize Golpallot's third law." She instantly thought that Slughorn might have noticed her passing notes to James that's why he called her. _Well shit._

"Umm…basically, Golpallot's third law states that the true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts." _Oh thank merlin for this morning's study sesh._

"So all in all, what does the potion maker need to find?" Asked Slughorn. Unfortunately, this was the part where Sirius had disturbed her and therefore unable to answer the question.

"The potion maker must find that single ingredient in which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them into a combined whole that will counteract the entire blended poison." Sirius was the one to answer for her. Hailey did not dare look back because she was sure that he would have that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Good job, Black! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Slughorn praised him and went back to discussing.

_Stupid git._

They were in the middle of discussion when a note landed on Hailey's desk.

_Not so smart now, are you?_

Really? This one time she wasn't able to answer, he had to rub it in her face? Unbebloodyleivable.

_Still an arrogant troll I see. Fuck off will you?_

_Oh hit a nerve now didn't I?_

_Is this your pathetic excuse to keep talking to me? Jeez Black I didn't know you were THAT into me._

Hailey was about to pass the note back to Sirius again when Slughorn caught her finally.

"I will not tolerate note passing in this class! I let you pass one time Ms. Whitely and once is enough! Detention! And five points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn grabbed the note from Hailey and opened it.

"And you too, Mr. Black!" Slughorn continued to discuss after that. Sirius passed the note first so Hailey was glad that he was going to be punished as well. _He deserved it anyway!_

Sirius and Hailey continued to fight all throughout the day but managed to behave themselves during class. They don't want any more detentions to be spent with each other.

* * *

The marauders were done for today so they headed off to their usual spot near the black lake.

"So Remus…how are things going with you and Anna huh?" James was lying down on his stomach and supported his weight with his elbows. Remus was more of the reserved type so even after seven years of knowing them, he was still a bit shy to open up.

"It's alright I guess…it doesn't really matter you know, I can't be with anyone anyway…" Remus shrugged.

"And why ever not?" Sirius asked.

"If you haven't forgotten Sirius…I suffer from lycan—" James then cut him off.

"So what if you have a furry little problem? If the girl really loves you, she'll accept you as you are! No if's, no but's."

"I think you're hanging out with Whitely too much…you're starting to sound like a girl." Sirius wrinkled his nose. James punched him jokingly on the arm and laughed.

"Speaking of Hailey, why do you hate her so much? I mean, I know you don't like her. But you seem to hate her even more lately. Did something happen or something..?" James asked.

_Maybe I should just tell them. They would eventually know anyway…_

Sirius gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Remember the time I was called to Dumbledore's office a few days back? Well..."

Sirius explained the whole story to them and they would gasp along the way.

"So…there you have it. Good bye, Sirius Black bachelor extraordinaire!" Sirius groaned.

"Do you like her though?" Peter asked. Sometimes Peter was just so daft and Sirius wondered how he puts up with him…

"Of course not! This is Whitely we're talking about, Peter!" Said Sirius in an exasperated tone.

"Well she's really not that bad you know…" Peter muttered.

"True actually. She's pretty decent compared to other girls. She and Lily, they're quite a pair. Don't you think, Prongs?" Asked Remus while he grinned at James.

"Definitely. I don't see why you just can't get a long seeing that you both have so many things in common. Honestly, for a girl, she's pretty cool." James said.

"Why don't you date her then?" Sirius grumbled. He was annoyed that they were actually taking her side.

"Sorry Pads, already taken to Lily..." James picked a flower and sniffed it with his eyes closed.

_Yup, he's turning into a girl._

* * *

The great hall was now filled with chattering noises and sounds of silverware clinking together as everyone enjoyed their dinner.

"You know, for such a skinny girl, you eat so much Hails" James laughed when he noticed Hailey piling up her plate will all sorts of food until it was almost spilling.

"You saying I'm a pig?" Hailey pretended to sound hurt even though she was trying not to laugh.

"We don't have to say it…it's pretty obvious, you know. Are you that poor that you can't afford to eat at home so you eat so much here?" Sirius wasn't even joking when he said this. The small group gaped at what he just said….that was definitely below the belt.

_I had enough of this._

Hailey stood up and left.

"What… I was just joking." Sirius continued to eat his dinner as if nothing happened.

"Mate, that was below the belt and you know it." James said seriously.

"Well I was just simply pointing out-" Before Sirius could continue, he was being pulled back by an invisible force that seemed to be emanating from his ring.

"What's going on?!" Sirius couldn't resist the force pulling him so he was dragged away from the great hall.

Hailey was about to go up her dorm when she was pulled back by the force as well. She stumbled back and struggled to keep up. _WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON?!_

An invisible force was pulling Sirius and Hailey towards each other as if they were two giant magnets. The force was so strong that they both fell from the impact with Hailey landing on top of Sirius. They stood up immediately and both tried to get away from each other but they were stuck like glue.

"What the fuck did you do now Whitely!" Sirius was trying to push her away but the more he pushes, the force grows stronger.

"What did _I _do?! What did _YOU do?!"_

"Is this some kind of revenge huh?! Well stop it right now! It's not funny!"

"Excuse me you ass! If I wanted to have my revenge on you, I'm sure as hell won't choose to be stuck with you!" They tried to separate with all of their might but force grows stronger in each try until eventually, they just stopped.

"Look, we're not going anywhere with all this shouting. I suggest we go back to the common room before anyone else sees us." Hailey said, exasperated.

"Fine. Let's go then." They tried to walk but Sirius' arm was almost glued to Hailey's and both found it hard to move.

_I can't believe I'm saying this…_

"Put your arm around my waist." Sirius tried to sound professional but Hailey just snorted and didn't take him seriously.

"Like that's going to happen." She tried to walk again but Sirius stopped her.

"If you want to reach the common room faster, put your damn arm around my waist!" Sirius doesn't have time for her childish ways. She knew that he was right and it's their only choice. She groaned as she held Sirius' waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. To be honest, it felt more comfortable than their original position. They both felt the force loosen up a bit by the time they reached the common room.

They sat down on the nearest couch. Sirius was still giving her death glares and Hailey couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I ever do to you huh? I was just eating my dinner and you started to make fun of me-"

"I was merely pointing out the fact that-"

"REALLY NOW?! SIMPLY _POINTING OUT THE FACT_!?"

"AS THE MATTER OF FACT, YES I WAS! YOU WERE JUST…." Sirius started to fume when Hailey felt the force between them growing stronger again. She was being pulled to Sirius even more and it was almost suffocating.

"Sirius!" Hailey tried to stop him but he just ignored her.

"Sirius I mean it! Stop talking!" Hailey shouted at him but Sirius wouldn't listen.

"SIRIUS BLACK WILL YOU STOP TALKING THIS FORCE IS KILLING ME!"

Sirius didn't realize that the force pulled Hailey closer to him and was forced to put her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Stop…please. Just stop talking." Sirius was taken aback from the tone of Hailey's voice. It sounded of defeat and surrender. Sirius managed to relax a little bit and felt the force loosen up a little. Hailey was taking her time to breathe. Her arms were still around him as she leaned on his chest. The more they relaxed, the looser the force got.

Sirius took a deep breath and finally apologized.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean those words I said to you, really. I'm sorry if I insulted you and for mistreating you as well. I know that you deserve better than that…" Sirius said.

"It's okay, I know I annoy you most of the time as well…and I'm sorry too." Hailey looked up to him and saw sincerity in his eyes.

And with that, the magnet like force disappeared between them. Hailey immediately let go of Sirius and cleared her throat.

"Well that was weird.."

"Indeed..." Replied Sirius.

"Look, if we're going to be in this situation…we have to work things out. Maybe it's time we should talk about it." Hailey suggested. Sirius sighed and knew he didn't have a choice.

"Alright. What do we need to talk about?"

"Have you told anyone about it?" Hailey asked.

"Just the boys. They would eventually find out anyway. Have you?"

"No. I have to tell Lily once she gets back. I can imagine her reaction already! She'll freak!" Hailey couldn't stop herself from laughing. Sirius looked at her and smiled.

_She looks better with a smile…_

Hailey stopped laughing when she noticed Sirius looking at her.

"Umm…how did the boys react to it?" She asked.

"Well they were shocked at first but then they said that it wasn't _that_ bad. _You _weren't that bad…"

"Well it's true!" Hailey said.

"Yeah if you're not trying to blow my head off most of the time!" Sirius countered

"It's your fault…"

"Not my fault you're so annoyed with me…"

"Okay, no more arguing. I don't want to get glued to you again." Hailey was still traumatized of what happened to them earlier.

"Okay that's what we have to work on-arguing. We really need to lessen it to stop this fucked up force between us…" Sirius said on a serious note.

"Uhuh. Question though, I know we're engaged and all and I understand that we do not share those kind of feelings with each other but does that mean we can't…date anyone else?" She tried to hide the embarrassment from her voice.

"Oh it's fine with me! Date away, Whitely! Go forth!" Sirius said jokingly.

"So…we can date anyone?" Hailey clarified.

"Yup, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is! So is everything settled then?"

"Uhuh. Truce?"

"Truce."

They were both shaking hands when the Marauders and Lily came in hurrying inside the common room.

"What happened to you, mate?! You got us all freaked out!" James rushed towards the pair. Sirius explained everything that has happened to the group but left out the detailed scenes out. (like Hailey hugging him…)

"Lily, before you react. Let me explain…" Hailey finally told her about the arrange marriage and the rings and the ministry's experiment. Lily was beyond shocked and confused.

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Lily squealed.

"Told you she'll freak." Hailey whispered to Sirius and they both chuckled. James noticed that they were suddenly on good terms and raised an eyebrow at them.

They ended up talking about it for almost the whole evening and to their surprise, they found each other's company quite comforting and fun. Lily and James did not argue as much and Peter was joining the conversation much more than he used to. It was getting late and they all headed upstairs for a good night's sleep…

Hailey was about to go up the stairs to her dorm when Sirius called after her.

"Uhh…I'm sorry again…for today." Sirius looked down at his feet.

"Me too. Umm…good night then.." Even though she was unsure why they were having this conversation, she still managed to give him a smile.

"Good night." Sirius had no idea why he just said that but he was glad that he did.

_Maybe she's not that bad after all...?_

* * *

**Hmmm...what do you guys think? :)**

**Much love,  
Awkward Wil Child**


	4. Special Arrangements

"Haileeeey! Come on wake up! You're going to be late." Lily was already getting ready for the day. Hailey groaned and covered her head with a pillow in a desperate attempt to block out Lily's voice.

_Why do you wake up so earlyyyyyyyyyy…_

Lily levitated Hailey's pillows and blanket off the bed with a flick of her wand.

"LILY EVANS I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Hailey immediately curled into a ball due to the morning cold.  
"Time for school, Hails!" Lily smirked and was about to walk out the door when a pillow hit the back of her head. She slowly walked back towards Hailey's bed with a scowl on her face. Hailey laughed her ass of as she darted towards the bathroom and slammed the door in Lily's face.

"Ha! Too slow!" Hailey shouted from the other side of the door.

"Lucky for you, you're my best friend! Hmp!" Lily said.

"Love you too, Lils!"

"Hey Hailey, I have to go though. McGonagall wants to see me. Head girl duties, I think."

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'll meet you down for breakfast!"

* * *

James just arrived at Mcgonagall's office to find that Lily was already there. She had his back to him but even though he can't see her face, he was already smiling like an idiot.

"My Lily-flower…always the early bird!" James took a seat next to her and she immediately shifted hers so there was a bit of distance between them.

"Will you stop being so annoying?!"

"Whaaa…I was just complimenting you!" James noticed that Lily always gave off this kind of reaction every time he tried to compliment her (or any thing he says to her in that matter). Before she could reply, McGonagall entered her office and sat behind her desk. She laid down some parchments in front of her and cleared her throat.

"I have already discussed with you your patrol duties so let us move on to another part of your job. As head boy and head girl, you are in charge of planning and taking charge of events for the student body. I want you to come up with a list of possible events for the school and submit it to me by the end of the week."

Lily was feverishly writing this all down in her notebook while James just nodded and nodded.

"Are there any questions? Mr. Potter? Ms. Evans?"

"None, professor." They said in unison.

"Well you may go."

Both of them headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

"We have to accomplish this as soon as possible. When are you free?" Lily said without looking at him.

"For you, always." James grinned.

"Potter, please! I'm serious!"

"No…you're Lily." James was now laughing at Lily's reaction.

"And you're pathetic. Whatever, I'll do this on my own then." Lily walked faster and left him at her wake.

"Wait Lily I'm sorry, I was just kidding! Wait!"

* * *

Hailey was fixing herself for class when she felt a small tug. She thought she just lost her balance but there it was again, but this time, it was much stronger. The magnet-like force was pulling her back again.

"Oh shit not this again! UGHHHH THIS IS INSAAAANEEEEEE-" Hailey screamed as she was being dragged by the force down the common room.

Sirius just left the common room with Remus and Peter when the force dragged him back and he struggled long enough to stay up. Lucky for him, Hailey caught him before falling.

"What happened! I thought we were okay?" Sirius asked. They were both stunned to find out that the magnet-like force was back. Unlike the previous night, the force between them was not that tight to limit their movements.

"Wait, I don't feel it anymore. Maybe it's gone?" Hailey hoped that it was so she walked slowly away from Sirius. There was nothing pulling her back from the first few steps but when there was enough distance between them, the force dragged her back to Sirius.

"Nope. Clearly not." Sirius couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"What happened to you Pads? We were just talking when you disappeared!" Remus just arrived in the common room with Peter.

"This bloody ring will kill me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"This force…it's back again! We weren't even fighting…" Hailey examined her ring and wondered what happened wrong. They left each other that night on good terms and they haven't been together since then…

"You both can still move, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but we can't get too far from each other…this is bullshit!" Sirius let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well that's good enough! At least you guys aren't constricted _that _much. First, let's head down before breakfast is over. _Then _let's figure this out?" Remus suggested and tried to calm them down.

"Okay whatever. Good enough for me, I'm starving." Sirius walked briskly towards the portrait and momentarily forgot about their distance limit. Hailey was dragged forward forcefully to him, causing her head to hit the back of his.

"SIRIUS - OUCH—SIRIUS YOU IDIOT SLOW DOWN!"

"It's not my fault you're too slow!" Sirius walked as fast as he could.

"YOU ARE SO DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" Hailey was jogging to keep up with him. _Why. Am. I. Stuck. With. The. Most. Annoying. Person. In. The. Planet. WHY._

"Where have you been?" Lily was already finishing her breakfast when they arrived at the great hall.

"I'll explain later." Hailey just waved her hand dismissively and started to pile up her plate. Every one was surprised to see Sirius sitting next to Hailey (because he never did) and ate breakfast with her in peace.

"That's something you don't see everyday…" James took out Hailey's polaroid camera from his bag and snapped a picture of the two. He was fanning the picture dry when Hailey grabbed the camera from him.

"Okay, I'll have that back now." James just laughed at the scowl on Hailey's face. Hailey loved taking pictures and always had her camera with her. But unlike the other magical photos, hers didn't move. She didn't want to develop her pictures using the developing solution that caused the pictures to move because she wants her subjects to be "caught in the moment". James would often borrow it just to include the pictures in his letters to his parents.

"So what's the deal? Are you replacing me with Sirius now? I thought _I _was your guy best friend. No offense Remus, Peter." James said. Remus chuckled and held up his hands, "None taken."

"It's the rings…it's this whole bloody arrange marriage bullshit! I thought not arguing would stop the force from gluing us together but apparently I thought wrong…" Sirius said.

"You weren't fighting this morning?" Lily joined the conversation.

"Nope…" Hailey answered.

"That's another thing you don't see everyday…" Lily joked and laughed but immediately stopped when Hailey threw her some death glares.

"We can't get too far from each other. The force just pulls us back. It's fucking annoying." Hailey continued.

"See, I won't be caught dead sitting next to Whitely if I had the choice. This, my friends, is out of my control." Sirius said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Hailey just rolled her eyes. _What. An. Ass._

"Let's just get through today and if this doesn't wear off by tonight, let's go to Dumbledore and see what he can do." Hailey suggested.

"You don't mean…that I actually have to spend the whole day with you…?" Sirius said wide-eyed.

"You don't have any other choice now do you?" Lily and Hailey stood up and started to walk out the great hall.

"Mate, do something! Don't leave me alone to suffeeerrrrr!" Sirius begged as the force dragged him towards Hailey.

"Who knows, this might be good for you! Good luck Pads!" The rest of the marauders howled with laughter. They took their time to walk behind him and watch as he struggled to keep up with the two girls.

Hailey and Lily finally reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Sirius panting behind them.

"You did that…on..purpose..!" Sirius was catching his breath.

"It's not my fault you're too slow." Hailey repeated his words earlier and winked at him. _Ain't karma a bitch?_

They entered the classroom and Hailey groaned as he realized that the seats were arranged by two's. Meaning - she had to sit with Sirius.

"Who am I going to sit with?!" Lily protested.

"You can sit with me!" James came from behind her and was grinning like an idiot.

"HAILEY WHITELY YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME." Lily said, now turning red as her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lils. You know I wouldn't if I had the choice." Hailey tried to console her but it wasn't working one bit.

"It's just one period! You'll be okay." Hailey tried again.

"And you—" She pointed at James. "Behave okay?" Hailey tried to hold back her laughter from seeing James's reaction. He looked like a little boy, excited for Christmas day.

"Yes, ma'am!" James said. Hailey just shook her head and took a seat next to Sirius.

"So why do you think this is happening?" Hailey decided to break the silence between them since it was getting awkward.

"I don't know really. Were you mad at me this morning?" Sirius said.

"No. Are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm not sure if Dumbledore knows the solution to this though…after all, this is all new to the ministry and to everyone else." Hailey sighed and he knew that she might be right. Both of them were running out of answers to why this was happening to them…

Professor Merrythought snapped them back to reality. Hailey noticed Sirius shivered when he saw Merrythought write "Cruciatus Curse" on the board.

"You may already know what the cruciatus curse is but today, let us go into detail…" And with that, she discussed everything that there is to know about the said curse.

"Now let us see the effects of this curse!" Professor Merrythought let a house rat out from its cage and set it on the table.

"Cover your ears." Sirius whispered to Hailey.

"Whaa—?"

"Cover your ears!" Sirius repeated.

"_Crucio!" _ Hailey immediately covered her ears as Merrythought performed the spell. She couldn't hear anything but based from the reaction of her classmates…she was glad that she did. The rat twisted and turned and gave out a loud squeal of pain. Hailey looked up to Sirius only to see his eyes focused straight ahead and his expression, stone cold.

* * *

They spent all of their subjects sitting next to each other and would sometimes be each other's partners. People weren't used to seeing them together without them screaming or trying to kill each other and rumors immediately flew.

"_Did you hear about Sirius and Hailey? I heard they're together now!"  
"Black already having a new conquest? That fast?"  
_"_Took them long enough!"  
_"_Out of all the girls he could date! He chose Whitely? Disgusting!"  
_"_Too bad bro, she's taken."_

"One day of constantly being by your side, rumors started to spread everywhere? Your fans might hate me now, Black." Hailey chuckled. People were staring at them as they, together with the other marauders and Lily, walked towards the black late. It was their spare period and Hailey had no choice but to spend it with Sirius. Hailey and Lily often times spend their spare in the library and since the marauders dared not to go there since it would "ruin their reputation", Hailey was forced to go with them to the great lake and since Lily was always with her, she had no choice as well.

"You seriously owe me big time, Hails." Lily said as she sat down on the grass next to her. Hailey gave her an apologetic smile but Lily just rolled her eyes at that.

To the their surprise, conversations between the group flowed easily. They would all laugh and tell stories about the most random of things and got along pretty well. Spending time with each other wasn't that bad as they thought it would be. It actually felt normal- like a bunch of lifelong friends hanging out at their usual spot.

"What will you guys do when school is over?" Remus asked.

"Oh that's easy! Prongs and I will go to auror training! Right prongs?" Sirius playfully hit James on the shoulder.

"Right! Battling evil and saving lives…definitely looking forward to it!" James added.

"I want to work for the ministry but I'm not exactly sure of the department I want to work in yet. How about you, Hails?" Lily said.

"A healer I guess…" Hailey said.

"Really? Don't you have to go to school again just for that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but it's worth it, isn't it? I get to save lives too!" Sirius saw the sparkle in Hailey's eyes as she told her dreams and couldn't help but smile.

"Well yeah, you have a point there." James agreed.

"I honestly have no idea what to do yet…" Remus said without looking at them. He knew that he would have a hard time looking for a job because of his condition. _Who would want a werewolf to work for and with them right…_

"That's okay, Moony. I don't know what to do as well…" Peter said. They continued to talk for a few more minutes when Sirius suddenly remembered the force that was binding them together.

"Hey! Hailey get up, maybe the force is gone?" Sirius said. Hailey blinked at Sirius words…it was the first time he called her by her first time.

"Earth to Hailey?" Sirius waved his hands at her face.

"Oh sorry! Okay wait I'll walk over there."

"No I'll do it, you stay right there." Sirius said as he walked opposite from Hailey. Just like earlier, the few steps didn't drag him back but when he has reached the distance limit, Hailey and Sirius were pulled back towards each other again.

"Damn it! I thought it was gone already…" Sirius said.

"But we have a farther distance limit. As long as my arms aren't tied around you, this is good enough for me." Hailey said as she straightened her robes.

"Tss…you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Sirius grinned.

"Don't be too full of yourself, _Black." _Hailey ran back towards the group and Sirius fell from the pull of the force. They all laughed as they watch Sirius' fail attempts of standing up.

The rest of the day went by quickly and they spent it in each other's company.

* * *

"You knock." Hailey said. They were standing behind Dumbledore's office door, arguing who would knock and open it.

"You're the girl, you do it!" Sirius tried to reason out.

"What's the connection…"

"You're the girl so…ladies first." Sirius grinned. Before the two of them could react, the door automatically opened.

"Are you two finished arguing now?" Dumbledore said and smiled. The two walked towards his desk and took their seats.

"What brings you two here?" The headmaster asked. The two of them began to explain everything that has happened from the previous night until now.

"So professor, we were wondering what you can do to disable this force..?" Hailey said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Whitely, but as of now, I do not have any answers to your problem. As you may know, this is an experiment and no one knows exactly what happens next. But I shall contact the ministry about this and see what they can do." The headmaster said.

"But sir, how will we sleep…? I mean the force gives us enough space but not that far…" Sirius asked.

"Aah…I believe I shall make special arrangements for you two…"

* * *

Sirius and Hailey were now standing inside their own common room. Since both of them cannot go that far from each other, Dumbledore granted them to stay in their own common room. It was just like the one they shared before but this time, it was smaller and only had two separate bedrooms. The marauders and Lily were not happy about their new arrangement because it would mean losing a roommate but Dumbledore didn't say anything about keeping others out of their new common room.

The two of them were doing their homework in silence when Hailey suddenly asked,

"Why did you tell me to cover my ears?"

"What?" Sirius was confused.

"You told me earlier during Defence to cover my ears so I wouldn't hear the rat. Why?"

"I knew it was bothersome. My cousin—Bellatrix - she used to do that all the time. To rats, insects, birds, you name it."

"But isn't that illegal? I mean you can't do that! Doesn't her parents stop her or something?" Sirius just snorted.

"They were proud of her to say the least."

"What! Don't your parents remove you from that kind of environment?"

"Tss...why would they? They used it on me a bunch of times." Hailey now realized why he disliked his cousins and family so much…

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't be! In some ways, I became stronger you know. I learned how to get away from the curse or even prevent it. My parents are just pure blood maniacs and great supporters of the dark arts. It just so happens that I grew up not wanting all of those and I turned out to be their biggest disgrace." Sirius managed to laugh despite all the things he said. Hailey had a hard time taking it all in. She suddenly felt bad for all those years that she made him feel miserable. He had enough of that at home and she added up in school. _Good job, self. Good job. Ugh._

"I'm really sorry to hear that Sirius…if only I knew…" Hailey placed her hands on top of his and for a moment there, Sirius was left speechless.

"Well what about you! I've already told you what it's like in my family, tell me about yours!" Sirius smiled and tried to lighten up the mood. Hailey found it hard to open up about her family when she lived a pretty normal life compared to him.

"Umm…they're pretty normal I guess." Hailey said as she avoided his stare.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. Hailey look at the golden ring on his finger and realized that he would meet them sooner or later anyway.

"Well, it's pretty crazy living in a house with six older brothers-"

"You have _six _older brothers?! That sounds fun!"

"Not when you're the youngest AND the only girl!"

"Sucks for you then." They both laughed.

"Where do you live?" Hailey asked, suddenly curious. Sirius was caught by surprise and didn't know how to answer that question…

"Um sorry, you didn't have to answer that." Hailey suddenly felt bad and just proceeded with her essay.

"I…ran away from home. I—I stay with the Potters." Sirius said. He never felt this vulnerable before and he was afraid of how Hailey would react.

"Well isn't that cool? You're all grown up and on your own; free to do whatever you want! And you get to live with your best mate as well!" Hailey's laugh made Sirius laugh too.

It was getting late and they decided to head off to bed. When they were about to go in their separate rooms, Hailey turned to him and said,

"For the record, I think you're amazing. Never in a million years would I be able to do what you just did. And I'm proud of you for that." Hailey smiled.

Sirius was lying down on his bed that night thinking for the first time how good it felt to run away from home. The way Hailey put it, life doesn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

**Living together now, eh? ;)  
I wonder what's about to come...**

**Reviews are much welcomed!**

**Much love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	5. Captured Moments

Hailey woke up with a start. The room's silence made her panic because usually when the dorm's quiet in morning, it means that everyone went down for breakfast already. She sat up and momentarily forgot where she was and what she was doing there.

_Oh right. New room…no room mates…stupid arranged marriage._

She got ready for the day and realized that having a room to yourself wasn't that bad after all. You didn't have to share the bathroom with anyone, the things inside the room belonged only to you and you wouldn't feel obliged to fix it when your things start to become cluttered and messy and you get that peace and quiet after a long day. Hailey smiled to herself but suddenly remembered that she and Sirius were supposed to check and wake each other up if one doesn't wake up on time.

She knocked softly on Sirius' door but there was no response. She pressed her ear to the door to check for sounds of movement but there was none. She sighed and went inside to check if he was awake.

She saw him in his bed all tangled up in his sheets. At first, she could not bear to wake him up because he looked so peaceful, like a cupid in peace, but she didn't want to be blamed for his tardiness. She sighed and approached him slowly.

"Sirius?" She poked his arm. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Sirius come on, we're going to be late if you don't wake up now." She shook him softly but he wouldn't budge.

"Sirius!" She said a little louder.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled. Hailey removed his blanket and regretted it instantly. Sirius pajama pants hung low on his waist and he had no shirt on. She marveled at his bulging arms and well toned body… _Woah. _She was busy starring at him and didn't have the time to dodge the pillow he just threw at her. It hit her head and she fell flat on her ass.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hailey rubbed her forehead but stayed on the floor.

"Wha—who's here?!" Sirius sat up with a jolt.

"Me, you dumbass. Get up, we're going to be late." Hailey stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry about that…I forgot it was you. James's usually the one who wakes me up…err…I'm sorry.." Sirius avoided her eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"It's okay, I got confused this morning too. Umm…do you want me to wait out for you..? So we could..umm..go down together..?"Hailey said. _Wow I sound stupid._

"Yeah that would be cool. I'm sorry you had to wait though…I'll be really quick!" Sirius said and started to look for his school robes.

"Stop saying sorry too much…doesn't suit you." Hailey chuckled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

As the day progressed, Hailey and Sirius would often times test if the magnet-like force between them was still there. They couldn't understand how it worked – the force would suddenly disappear then would come dragging them back again. They decided to just stay close to each other to be safe.

"Wait up Prongs!" Sirius was running after James. He quickly ran down the stairs and failed to notice that Hailey was desperately trying to keep up behind him.

"Sirius, please! Slow down!" Hailey managed to run down several flights of stairs but she wasn't able to keep up much longer. She fell and closed her eyes and braced herself from the impact but a pair of strong arms caught her just in time.

"Ohmygod thank you…" She breathed with her arms still wrapped around her savior. He helped her regain her balance and watched her as she straightened her robes.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" He smiled.

"I was running after Black and-"

"What's going on here?" Sirius approached them.

"Aah, still enjoying girls running after you, Black? Well I think that it's rude to make a girl with beauty such as this to run after…someone like you." The guy joked. Sirius didn't find it funny and Hailey could see his fists were curling in a tight ball.

"What do you want, Rosier?" Sirius said in a deadly whisper.

"Sirius, chill. He didn't do anything. I tripped and I could've slammed my face on the floor if it wasn't for him." Hailey positioned herself in between Sirius and Rosier to break up whatever it is that was going on between them. Hailey turned to face the guy and said,

"Thank you, umm..?"

"Evan. Evan Rosier." Evan took her hand and kissed it as he bowed before her. Hailey felt all of her blood rush up to her cheeks and ignored Sirius' gagging sounds behind her.

"Thank you, Evan. I owe you big time." Hailey smiled.

"I didn't catch your name though." Evan asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Oh! Hailey. Hailey Whitely." Hailey chuckled.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Evan looked at her straight in the eyes. Hailey tried with all her might to not melt in a puddle of goo.

"Okay that's enough. Let's go Whitely." Sirius grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her with him.

"I'll see you around then!" Hailey shouted to Evan.

When they were far enough from Evan, Sirius let go of her arm.

"That was so rude!" Hailey exclaimed as she rubbed the arm that he held. She could still feel his grip around it.

"What was that all about, huh?" Sirius stopped walking and faced her.

"What was what?!"

"All that _Oh I'm hailey, and you're my knight in shining armor _crap?"

"I was being _thankful_, you idiot! Why does it bother you so much!"

"He's a slytherin!"

"And?!"

"Do I have to explain that any further?!" Sirius held up his hands. They both felt the magnet-like force pull them closer.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but _he_ helped me out when _you_ wouldn't even listen to me. I was just saying _thank you. _What's wrong with that?!" Hailey tried to calm down but she was finding it hard. _Why are we fighting over something so shallow! Ugh fuck this is frustrating!_

"Whatever. Let's just go find the others." Hailey was about to say something when Sirius turned his heel and walked away.

* * *

They were about to enter the great hall when an angry-looking Lily passed by them.

"Hey Lils, what's wrong?" Hailey stopped her.

"I know I was supposed to do school work with you but I _CANNOT _stand being with that _arrogant toerag _anymore!UGH HOW ANNOYING!" Lily huffed and stormed away.

They walked towards the table where the marauders were doing their schoolwork and sat down.

"What happened to you mate?" Sirius took a seat next to James who was currently rubbing a hand on his reddened cheek. He was still in a state of shock…

"Poor bloke. He told Lily that he will not stop giving her compliments until she says yes to him." Remus shook his head.

"Which he actually did." Peter said.

"Well what did you say exactly?" Helen said.

"I told her…I told her that I like the way she turns red when she's embarrassed…I uhh…I told her that she looks like a beautiful tomato…" James was still wide-eyed.

"A _beautiful tomato_?! For real, Prongs?!" Sirius was disappointed. After all the love advice he had given him… _Tsk. Tsk._

"I just wanted her to go out with me!" James dropped his head in his palms.

"Look, James. I know you love her and all but you're embarrassing her already. Don't push her into going out with you. I'm not saying that you should give up on her, but take it slow, bro. Just be your normal self! Treat her as your _friend. _You'll see, she'll open up to you sooner or later. " Hailey said. She examined James's face carefully and with a flick of her wand, the redness and swelling of his cheek vanished.

They proceeded to do their schoolwork in silence but Hailey couldn't concentrate when Evan kept on staring at her from the Slytherin table. She would glance up to him and smile once in a while.

"Will you stop that?!" Sirius whispered.

"What?!" Hailey's eyebrows met in frustration.

"If you want to flirt with that _Rosier _guy, why not just take him to a broom cupboard and shag? Don't need to exchange flirty glances to each other where everyone could see…it's disgusting." Sirius exclaimed.

"_First_ of all, I have more self respect than that. _Second, _what does it matter to you?" She retorted.

"Hailey's dating someone…?" Remus asked.

"But I thought you two were…you know…engaged?" James said.

"Since we don't really like each other in _that _way, we agreed that we can still date anyone. But Sirius is being a total ass about it so I'm leaving. " Hailey gathered her things and left.

"Looks like someone's jeaaaalllloooous…" James sang.

"I…am…not!" Sirius said in between his punches to James.

"OW! Don't need to be defensive about it!" James rubbed his arms.

* * *

Hailey decided that she would just go to the library to finish her work and hoped that Lily would be there.

"Hailey! Hailey wait up!" She turned around to see Evan jogging after her.

"Oh hey Evan." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
"What happened back there? You seemed pretty pissed." He laughed.

"Oh it's nothing, Black was just annoying as usual…"

"Ah, I believe that _that_ is his specialty." They both laughed at that.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He continued.

"That's very sweet of you…I'm actually feeling much better now." Hailey blushed.

"Where are you off to?"

"I was just about to go to the library to get my work done, do you want to come with?" _Please say yes please say yes…_

"Sure! That would be great!" He held up his arm and she took it.

They spent their remaining time in the library, helping each other out with their schoolwork. They would take a break once in a while and they both took that opportunity to get to know each other more.

"It's almost dinner time. We better go." Hailey said as she packed up her things.

"Oh I didn't notice the time! Come on then, let me walk you there." Evan packed up his stuff as well. Hailey tried not to giggle like an idiot when he carried all of her things for her.

Before they went to their respective tables, Evan took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for today, Hailey." He smiled at her and went to his table. Hailey couldn't contain her grin as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius happened to see all of this.

"You seem to be in a better mood." James noted.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." Lily asked.

"Oh I was at the library with Evan." Hailey said with a grin.

"Sorry, who?" Lily seemed to be confused.

"Evan Rosier. Slytherin. There…do you see him?" Hailey casually pointed Evan to Lily.

"Girl…he is cuuutee!" Lily and Hailey stifled their laughter. Hailey saw in the corner of her eye the stone cold expression on Sirius' face.

* * *

Hailey decided to take Lily to her new common after dinner only to find out that Sirius did the same.

"Oh hey guys, didn't know you'd be up here." Hailey said as she dropped her things on the table.

"Nice place, by the way. This could be our secret hideout or something!" James exclaimed.

"Don't push it." Hailey pointed a finger at him and laughed. She saw him glance up to Lily who was setting her things on the table. He was about to say something when Hailey gave her a reprimanding look.

"James, I know you want to talk to her but remember what I told you?" She whispered to James.

"Yeah… But what am I supposed to say! We have patrol duties tonight and I don't want it to be awkward!" James pleaded.

"Well first you have to say sorry. Then stop asking her out okay? Now, go!" Hailey pushed James towards Lily.

"Umm…can I..can I sit here..?" James asked.

"Depends. Are you going to be an ass again?" Lily said without looking up to him.

"About that…I'm sorry. I just really wanted to compliment you and the last thing I ever want to do is embarrass you…" James ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I know, I'm annoying and all. I promise, I'll stop…" He continued. Lily finally looked up to him and saw the vulnerable but sincere side of James.

"Oh alright then, take a seat…" Lily rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I was thinking if you wanted to start on the list of events Mcgonagall wanted us to do?" James suggested.

"I was just thinking about that! Let's get to work then!" Lily said excitedly.

"That went well." Hailey grinned as they all looked up to see James and Lily engrossed in their work.

"Now _that's _something you don't see every day…" Remus said as he noticed James and Lily laughing together. Hailey took out her camera and snapped a picture of them.

"There. Whenever they fight, I'll just show this to remind them that once upon a time…they actually got along." Hailey fan the picture dry and they all laughed. She was in a good mood and decided to take a break from her schoolwork but eventually abandoned it and took pictures instead. She stretched her arms and held the camera up high. She snapped a picture of her doing a silly face while Remus, Peter and Sirius were busy with their homework behind her. The boys were confused and blinded by the flash.

"Oops, hehe sorry…will you guys smile for me?" Hailey held up the camera again and was about to take a picture when James said,

"Taking a picture without us?! I am hurt, sissy!" James placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Well get over here then!" Hailey motioned them to come over and they all huddled together. Hailey pressed a few buttons in her camera and levitated it.

"Okay when I count to three, pose! And don't stop. Just keep on posing, it will automatically take pictures after pictures. One, two, three!" They all started smiling and did weird poses one after the other. They were laughing so hard when they looked at the pictures…

"Look at this one! Oh Wormtail…" James clutched his side as he laughed. Peter was caught in the middle of a sneeze.

"HAHAHAHA OHMYGOODNESS LOOK AT REMUS HERE!" Hailey exclaimed. Remus did a funny pose. He never lost his cool and was always looked reserved in public; it was nice to see Remus loosen up a bit. After a few good amounts of laughing at their pictures, James and Lily decided to go since it was almost patrol time.

"Well we better go too, don't want to get caught after curfew." Remus said and did the funny pose again. They all burst into laughter and was already crying happy tears.

When every one was gone, Sirius stayed on the couch and continued to read his book. Hailey sat next to him and nudged his shoulder softly with hers.

"Why so serious?" She smiled.

"That is my name you know…" Sirius grinned.

"Okay that pun is seriously getting old." Hailey laughed and grabbed her camera.

"Smile!" She said as she took their first picture together. She was smiling brightly but Sirius was jokingly scowling at the camera.

"Hey, no fair! You weren't smiling!" Hailey said.

"How do you use this anyway?" Sirius took the camera from her and carefully examined it.

"Here, you hold it like this…and then.." Hailey guided his hands to hold the camera up in front of them.

"You press this button right here…wait don't press it yet! Count to three so we know when we'll smile." She adjusted his fingers and his arms to get the right angle.

"One..two..three!" Sirius said and pressed the button.

The picture captured the way her hands guided and held his up high, the way they slightly leaned to each other and their smiles looked as if every thing in that moment fell right into place.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter! Not to mention giddy lolololol.  
What do you guys think? ;)**

**Review review review review review review please :)**

**Much love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	6. Newfound Relationships

"WAKE…UP…HAI-LEEY!" James said as he jumped on Hailey's bed.

"_Holyshitwhat'shappening?!" _Hailey was momentarily disoriented.

"Get up, quidditch practice starts in ten minutes!" James said and collapsed on her bed. Hailey just groaned and ducked her head under her pillow.

"Get up or I will kick you off the team." James sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Idon'tbloodycare" _She muttered.

"Okay I was joking, come on Hails! I'll go wake Sirius now, when I come back I expect you bathed and ready for training! Get…up!" James kicked her off the bed.

"YOU PRAT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hailey tried to run after him but he was already at the door.

"Good morning to you too!" James shut her door before she could catch her.

"Pads wake up, we've got quidditch practice." James shook him and he groaned.

"_waztimeisit.."_ Sirius slowly sat up.

"Almost 4…"

"_ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME MATE?! NOPE. I AM GOING BACK TO SLEEP." _Sirius exclaimed but before he could lie down, James got hold of his ankle and dragged him off the bed as well.

"I'll wait for you outside!" James said.

_Asshole._

* * *

Everyone was already at the pitch by the time they got there. Sirius sat down and before he knew it, Hailey laid down on the bench with her head on his lap. That woke him up better than James did.

"Seeming that everyone's still so sleepy… **ehem…" **James looked at Hailey.

"Yes, James. _EVERYONE _is." Hailey slowly sat up but rested her head on his shoulder instead.

"If we want to win this year's house cup, we need to train longer and harder…" Sirius blocked out James's voice and focused on the girl beside him. Hailey tied up her long hair in a messy ponytail like she always does during training…but he could smell the sand, the salt, and the beach in her hair… She smelled like summer.

"So to start off today's training, give me ten laps around the pitch." James said.

"Noooo let me sleeeeep.." Hailey complained in her baby voice and Sirius felt a small tug in his heart.

"Nope, not today." James took Hailey's hands and stood her up.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Hailey rubbed her eyes and stretched. Everyone was mounting on their brooms when James stopped them.

"No, no, no. When I said laps, I meant you run." Every one on the team groaned and begrudgingly started to run. After several warm up exercises, they all proceeded to their respective positions and trained separately. The chasers tossed the ball to each other and tried to score with the keeper guarding the goal posts. Their seeker was high up in the air, looking for signs of the snitch. Sirius and Hailey was just hitting the bludger towards each other.

At first, everyone was surprised to hear that Hailey was trying out for the team as a Beater (she was the only girl to do so). She proved everyone wrong and ended up beating all the other guys who tried out for the position and since then, no one dared to try to mess with her because they knew she had the arms like a man's to beat them up.

"Okay team! That's enough for today!" James shouted from across the pitch. There were cheers of relief as they darted towards the field.

"THANK GOD! MY ARMS WERE DYING." Hailey said as she lied down on the grass. Mary McDonald (chaser) and Olivia Spinnet (seeker) followed after her.

"My legs…." Mary groaned.

"Practice will be every other day, same time! Got it?" James said as he mounted off his broom. Everyone else groaned and collapsed on the grass as well.

* * *

"So Hogsmeade weekend's coming up.." Evan said as he came up from behind her.

"Yeah?" Hailey said. She knew where this was going.

"Will you do me the honors of accompanying me to Hogsmeade, young lady?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course I will!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him softly. Hailey and Evan were going out for quite a long time now but they kept it as low profile as possible.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He kissed her back.

Sirius turned his back immediately when she saw her kiss him.

_So they're officially dating now.._

He hurriedly walked to where the marauders were sitting and didn't care if he was bumping anyone along the way.

"You knew?" He asked James the moment he saw him.

"Knew what…?" James closed his book and stared at Sirius.

"Hailey and Rosier."

"Well, yes…everyone does." James avoided Sirius interrogating eyes.

"And you didn't have the decency to tell me?"

"Well I thought that it didn't matter since you both agreed that you can date anyone…I'm sorry if we didn't tell you, Pads." James shrugged. Sirius cooled down when he realized that he was being silly over the whole thing. He suggested that agreement anyway..

"Yeah, you're right. Doesn't really matter…" He waved his hand dismissively.

_Why am I even worked up about this? If she can date anyone, so can I…_

Sirius Black, bachelor extraordinaire is back.

* * *

"Wait Lils, you go ahead and save me a seat! I'll run back to my room real quick." Hailey said.

"Well hurry up then!" Lily pushed her away. Professor Dumbledore asked everyone to be at the great hall by dinnertime since he was going to make an important announcement. She ran back to her room just to drop of her stuff.

When she entered her common room, she saw Sirius getting it on with this random blonde she hasn't seen before.

"Jeeeesus can't you _at least _have the decency to get a fucking room?!" She said as she passed by the couple making out on the couch.

"Jealous you can't get laid?" Sirius retorted.

"Who said I couldn't?" She said and then turned to the girl,

"You better get checked after that…that man's a disease carrier." Hailey said and walked out the door. The expression on their faces was priceless.

Sirius and the blonde went to the great hall together. His hair was all messed up, tie loose and a few buttons opened. He winked at her as he sat down. The girl was apparently from Hufflepuff.

"What?" Sirius asked when he noticed that all of his friends were looking at him. James cleared his throat and scratched his neck. Sirius immediately understood what he meant. There was a large red hickey on his neck…

"Ahh…Leila had such gifted lips." He winked.

"Spare us the details." Remus looked disgusted and so were the others. Hailey tried to block out his voice and tried not to gag.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood at his podium.

"As you may all know, Halloween is coming up! And for a change, we will not have our annual Halloween feast. But a costume party instead. You are free to dress up as you please." He clapped his hands together and loud chatters erupted from the hall.

"Was this your suggestion?" Hailey beamed at Lily.

"No actually, it was James's." It felt weird for Lily to call him by his first name but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

Remus was left alone in the common room that night since Peter was already in bed, James had patrol duties and Sirius was in a different common room now. But he was still thankful for the time he spent apart from his friends because it's the only time where he can truly focus on his work.

"Hi, umm sorry to bother you. But is anyone sitting here?" A girl with blue eyes and jet-black hair that fell just over her shoulder approached him.

"Oh hey Anna. There's none." He flashed her a small smile as she took a seat next to him. He found it really awkward sitting next to her since he was the one to mess up their relationship and push her away.

"So how are you? I haven't heard from you lately." She asked.

"I'm good. Nothing new really," He chuckled. "How about you?"

"Meeeh…same same." Anna shook her head and laughed. Remus instantly smiled upon hearing that laugh that he used to love and realized that he still does.

They used the time to catch up and joke around. He definitely missed the feeling of being with her and maybe his friends were right. He's not about to give up on love just yet. _You can go screw yourself, stupid lycanthropy!_

"Listen, I know—" Before Remus could continue, a guy came up to Anna and kissed her full on the lips.

"There you are. I was about to head off to bed, but I had to see you first." The guy said.

"Oh! Remus, this is my boyfriend, John. John this is Remus." John shook Remus' hand and beamed.

"Nice to meet ya, mate. I better go then. You coming baby?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there!" Anna started to gather her things when she saw the look on Remus' face.

"Boyfriend huh?" Remus looked down.

"Remus…I thought we were doing okay and then you just…left me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have waited for me."

"I did. But then I realized that there was no point in pushing myself to someone who no longer wants me. You broke my heart, Remus. And he was the one who put it back together." She said and left.

He watched her walk away from him…and from his life forever.

* * *

After the incident in their common room, Sirius and Hailey went back to their old ways – arguing every time they saw each other and their duels became more intense that one (or both) would end up in the hospital wing.

"YOU _FUCKING _PERVERT!" Hailey was infuriated when Sirius cut up a long slit on her skirt with his wand, leaving her black panties slightly exposed. He also shot a jet of water to her white blouse and caused it to become see through, exposing her neon pink bra as well. To top it all off, he did this in _public._ Hailey quickly fixed herself up and ran after him, shooting hexes after hexes.

He was hit by Hailey's knee-reversal hex and fell with a loud thud. Before he could stand up, Hailey punched him hard on the face.

"_That's _for being a disgusting pervert and _this," _Hailey removed all of his clothes but left his boxers on with a flick of her wand.

"..is for ruining my uniform." Hailey took his hand with her and left.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WITCH!" Sirius freaked but Hailey just raised her middle finger at him and continued to walk away.

* * *

"That _bitch_!" Sirius paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room while James, Remus and Peter watched him.

"Words, Mr. Black. You're talking about Hailey here." James reminded him.

"I don't _fucking _care and do not ever mention that name to me!" Sirius huffed.

"Sit down, Sirius. You're giving me a headache." Remus said.

"She's going to pay for this!" Sirius pointed at his black eye.

"You know, if you two were in good terms, you wouldn't have that in the first place." James tried to reason with him but it wasn't really working. Sirius tried to look for his wand and panicked when he realized where it was…

"My wand…that bitch took my wand!" Sirius exclaimed and stormed off.

He found her at the library snogging with Evan. He grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her out to the corridors.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM?!" Hailey swatted his hand away.

"I would if I could! Where's my wand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hailey crossed her arms and gave her the bitch face.

"I'm not messing with you, Whitely. Give. Me. Back. My. Damn. Wand." He shook her violently when Evan pulled him off of her.

"What's wrong with you?!" Evan held Hailey close to him.

"Fuck off Rosier, you have no business here." Sirius pointed his finger at Evan.

"You're harassing my girlfriend!"

Sirius snapped.

Both of them ended up staying at the hospital wing for the next three days and earned a month of detention.

* * *

"What do you think is up with Sirius and Hailey? I thought they were friends now..?" Lily asked James as they strolled along the corridor for their patrol duties.

"Well they've always been like that, you know?"

"Yeah…but it's scary to see them at each other's throats all the time!" Lily recalled the events of the past week and shuddered.

"I think that Padfoot's just jealous."

"What..?"

"Ever since the day he found out that Hailey was dating Evan, he just sort of…snapped. He started dating different girls at the same time…taking them to broom cupboards – if you know what I mean – and he just went back to his old self."

"But why would he even be jealous of Evan?"

"Isn't it obvious? That idiot has been in love with Hailey for a long time but he's just too proud to admit it. I see it. Even Remus and Peter see it." He said.

"Well that makes a lot of sense…" Lily chuckled. James always loved the way she smiles and laughs. And ever since the time he stopped asking her out, he's seen more of that from her.

"What's your favorite color?" James suddenly asked.

"Are we playing that game now?" Lily chuckled again.

"Sure we are! Mmmm…here's the rules, we get to ask ten questions each." James said excitedly.

"Alright, you go first then."

"I just asked you my first question." James laughed.

"Oh! Green. You?" Lily said.

"Red. But not just any red! I like it Lily-red!" James exclaimed and regretted it instantly. He wasn't supposed to give comments like that. He was strictly on the friend zone. But to his surprise, Lily laughed at that.

"Really? Lily-red? You have bad taste in color, Mr. Potter." Lily continued to laugh.

"I think it's beautiful. It reminds me of the sunset…how it paints the sky with different shades of red. Have you ever asked yourself why the sunset is much more colorful than the sunrise? You see, it's actually one of the ironies in life… that there's actually something good in goodbyes…" James said before he could stop himself. Lily never have imagined those words come out of his mouth. For the past few days that she spent with him, she was beginning to see a whole new side of James.

Underneath his proud, arrogant, annoying self…was a boy Lily was growing to love.

* * *

**Still no reviews? :(  
Aww well I hope you guys liked this one!**

**PS: you might be wondering why everything's happening way too fast but do note that the events did not happen per day. It could be days or weeks in between.**

**Much Love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	7. His Regret

_"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."_  
― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars.

* * *

"What about….this one?" Lily scrunched her nose at the costume Hailey was fitting.

"Like a legit hooker, Hails." Lily chuckled.  
"I don't know if you're saying I'm sexy or I look like a slut…" Hailey laughed.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and they were looking for costumes for the party. Lily already knew what she wanted that's why she finished faster than Hailey. Hailey, however, kept on changing her mind and wasn't satisfied with the ones that she was fitting.

"This is hopeless, Lily. I've already tried out gazillions of costumes but I still can't find any!" Hailey flopped down on the couch next to Lily.  
"You just got to keep on looking! We still have time, Hailey, don't worry!" Lily reassured her.

Hailey tried a few more costumes but ended up buying nothing.

"Hey Hails? Umm…I need to go meet up with James in a while. We still need some decorations for the party…" Lily flashed an apologetic smile at her.  
"Oh that's okay! I'm meeting up with Evan in a while too, you go ahead Lils!" Hailey said.  
"Someone's going out on a daaaateee!" Lily said in a sing-song voice.  
"Are you talking about me or yourself, Ms. Evans?" Hailey grinned and Lily slapped her playfully on the arm.

* * *

Evan came up behind her and kissed her.

"Mmmm…I'll never get used to that." Hailey giggled.  
"Well I'll never get over the fact that you're mine, doll." Evan held her hand as they walked to Honeydukes. He opened the door for her and once she stepped inside, she saw Sirius flirting with a brunette this time and his hand was travelling slowly down her back to her behind. The girl was giggling uncontrollably and began planting kisses on Sirius' neck.

"You okay, doll?" Evan approached her. She didn't realize that she was already staring at them while frozen on her spot.  
"Oh yes, yes. I just zoned out for a bit.." Hailey laughed nervously.  
"You're too cute when you laugh. Come here." Evan held his arms open for her as she came up to him. He hugged her and squeezed her tight.

Sirius saw how happy she was with him. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was at the moment and just decided to give all his attention to the brunette standing beside him. _What's her name again? Jane..? Janice…? Jess?_

* * *

While they were walking back to Hogwarts, she saw something glisten in the corner of her eye.

"Hey, I'll be right back…I forgot to buy something. You go ahead!" Hailey said.

"Sure doll? I can wait for you if you like…"

"No, it's fine. No worries!" Hailey said as she walked backwards and then towards the shop's window. She immediately fell in love with what she saw and she knew she had to buy it for her costume.

* * *

"I think I'll dress up as a pirate! Arrrrr!" James exclaimed with a pirate voice. They were back in their usual spot in front of the black lake.

"Or I can just come in my animagus form, that's a lot easier." Said James.

"Ha ha imagine if I do that, 5 seconds inside and I'm already squished to my death." Peter said and they all laughed.

"Imagine if _I _come inside in my werewolf form…there wouldn't be a party anymore." Remus sulked.

"Oh there will be…but inside your stomach though." They all laughed hard. The rest of the marauders always looked at his condition positively and they never failed to make him feel better about it even just a little.

"What about you, Pads? What're you going to be?" Asked James. Sirius seemed lost in his thoughts and continued to pick on grass. Remus nudged him on the shoulder and nodded to James.

"Huh?"

"You weren't paying attention, Pads.." James said sternly.

"Sorry, what?" Sirius asked.

"Okay spill it, what's wrong mate?" James sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong…really." Sirius lied but he knew he wasn't going anywhere. His friends know him better than anyone else and sometimes, they knew him better than he knew his self. He saw Evan and Hailey holding hands as they walked a few feet in front of them. He saw how red she was from laughing and her eyes were watery from tears of happiness. _What does she see in that stupid git?_

James looked at where Sirius was staring at and immediately realized the answer to his question.

"You can tell us anything, you know that right? No matter how silly they are…"James assured him. He sighed and laid his back on the grass.

"It's weird you know? That I'm actually…"

"A pompous git? Well everyone knows that already." Remus said and they laughed.

"Way to ruin my moment, Moony," Sirius chuckled. "It's weird that out of all the girls I could fall in love with…I fell for the one who wouldn't want me." Sirius watched the clouds as they floated above him. James, Remus and Peter did not need any more explanations because they already know whom he was talking about.

"She doesn't really hate you, Sirius. She just hates how you treat her." Remus noted.

"You too got along really well! What happened?" Peter piped up.

"Rosier happened…"

"Don't need to act like a total ass about it." James said.

"You sounded just like her...that's scary mate." Sirius said wide-eyed and pretended to be haunted.

"In all seriousness, just stop being an ass. It was partly your fault, Sirius. Think about it. You two were _engaged _for crying out loud but still suggested to date other people. Let's say that somewhere along the road, you took it back and wanted her, and you could have. But chose not to. And now that she's found someone else, you have no right to be an ass about it since it was _your _suggestion." James said and no matter how painful that sounded, Sirius knew he was right.

"So what am I going to do now?" He asked.

"You can wait…?" Remus suggested.

"Moony's right, you _could_ wait and don't be a total douche. She didn't do anything to you after all, mate." James pointed out. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. _I hope when I wake up, all of this drama will be over…_

* * *

It was a full moon that night. But even if it was a particularly rough full moon for the marauders, they still managed to get through the night with just a few scratches here and there. Sirius arrived at their common room very late and saw Hailey curled up on the couch. Her things were scattered around her and she was hugging a book. _She must have fell asleep while studying…_ Sirius smiled to himself. He carried Hailey to her room, careful not to wake her. He laid her carefully on her bed and tucked her in. She looked so small in her oversized hoodie and even more so in the king sized bed. He took a few pillows from her bed and placed it around her, creating a small nest of pillows to surround her. He approached her one last time before going back to his room and kissed the top of her head. Maybe one day, he'll be the one to take up the space on her bed instead of her pillows…he would envelop her in his warmth and protect her while she sleeps.

_If only things were different._

* * *

**Sorry if it took longer to update than usual (and quite a short chapter) :-/  
I had a hard time writing this one because I honestly didn't know what to put because I'm too excited for what's about to come! Lololol. Stay tuned my lovely readers, things are getting better ;)**

**Review?**

**Much Love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	8. Bittersweet Halloween

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains violence and sexual assault.**

* * *

It was the day of the costume party and the whole castle was buzzing with excitement. Lily was a nervous wreck when she walked through the great hall to do last minute check ups.

"Are the jack-o-lanterns ready?" Lily asked.  
"Yup. They're just lighting it up, Lily." James said as he followed her across the room. Lily scribbled something on her check list and proceeded,

"Are the performers here?" Lily asked without looking up from her checklist.

"Yes, they've just arrived and chilling at one of the waiting rooms." James said calmly.

"Are the treats for the younger years here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily. They're right there behind the tables."

"What about the-" Lily was cut off when James placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily, everything's ready. Relax. You got this! I'll handle things from here on out, okay? You've done so much already. Now go and get ready!" James smiled. Lily had no words for him so she hugged him instead.

"Thank you." Lily muttered. James tried so hard to not lose his cool…but was failing miserably.

* * *

"There you are! I've looked all over for you! What are you doing? Go freshen up!" Hailey exclaimed the moment she saw Lily walk inside their dorm. She decided to get ready in her old dorm since she would probably need help from her dorm mates and she didn't want to miss all the fun. There was already a party going on in their dormitory – loud music was playing and the girls were dancing and singing to each song as they helped each other get ready for the night.

Hailey charmed her hair to have big but soft curls and styled it to a deep side part. She had dramatic smoky eye make up and partnered it with baby pink lips. She helped Lily style her hair in an intricate loose side braid paired with simple eye make up with bright red lips. Hailey helped her with her costume first since she needed to be down at the great hall before anyone arrives.

"Let me guess…you're a medieval lassie?" Hailey chuckled.

"Not just _any_ medieval lass! I'm Juliet!" Lily twirled and they both laughed.

"Alright, I better go, my Romeo is waiting for me!" Lily said in an overly dramatic voice.

"And whom, may I ask, is your Romeo?" Hailey raised an eyebrow at her but Lily just laughed her way out of their dorm.

_Crazy girl. _She shook her head and smiled to herself.

* * *

James was standing on the foot of the stairs when he looked up to see a beautiful red-head cascading towards him. His heart started to beat faster and he felt butterflies – _no, not butterflies, the whole damn zoo! – _in his stomach. James continued to stare at her as she came face to face with him.

"Lily…" James stared wide-eyed at her.  
"Hello to you too." Lily blushed and looked down. James snap out of it and he took her hand.  
"You look beautiful, Lily. You always do, but even more so tonight." James said as he kissed her hand.  
"I could say the same thing to you, James." Lily smiled and linked her arm with his.  
"Shall we?" Lily grinned and they walked towards the venue.

The great hall was dimly lit- the only sources of light were the bright stars on the ceiling and lighted candles everywhere. It gave off a starry, romantic feel but at the same time, chilling with the decorations they put up.  
"Good job, Lily. The place looks amazing!"  
"Couldn't have done it without you, James." Lily smiled as she nudged James on the shoulder.

The music started to play and soon, people were filling up the hall. Even the professors looked happy and dressed up for the occasion.  
"Looking good, mate! And you as well, mi lady." Sirius approached the two and bowed at Lily.  
"Woah there, don't 'mi lady' _my_ lady, mate…" James stepped in between Sirius and Lily and crossed his arms. But the two of them laughed soon after. Sirius was dressed up as a rock legend; skin-tight low waist leather pants, studded belt and boots, sex hair and only a leather vest for his top (that failed to cover his torso and now girls were ogling at his abs). He even decorated his arms to have that tattoo look.

"What are you supposed to be?" Remus asked James.  
"I'm Romeo!" James said.  
"Ro—who?" Peter asked.  
"Romeo? He's a muggle character…he's apparently famous." James smirked.  
"Oh…and I'm guessing you're Juliet?" Sirius grinned at Lily who only blushed. Remus was dressed up as a cowboy while Peter rocked his pumpkin costume. They all sat together in one table and waited for dinner to start.

"Where is that girl?" Lily looked around for her best friend but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Who? Hailey?" James said as he looked around too.  
"Yeah…hey Sirius, can you save her a seat?" Lily asked.  
"Isn't she going to sit with her uhh…boyfriend or something?" Sirius looked uncomfortable.  
"Not that I know of…" Lily scrunched her nose. And in that moment, they saw a girl standing at the doorway in a floor length, white ball gown with a shimmery silver mask covering the top of her face.

"There she is." Lily smiled and waved at her to come over. Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing…she looked like an angel…_his _angel…

She was about to sit next to Sirius when Sirius stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She looked up to him as she sat down.

"Are you going to play a prank on me…" Hailey said nervously. It hurt him a bit to get that reaction from her after what he just did but then he realized that _he_ made her feel that way…this was the effect he had on her after all the fights and hurtful words he had said…

"I just figured that you might need some help with that dress. You look really good in it, Hailey. And you look wonderful as usual." Sirius smiled.

"Stop with the compliments…you're scaring me." Hailey chuckled as she removed her mask. Sirius thought that she already looks so beautiful with the mask on but it was nothing compared to the way she looks without it.

"But hey, you don't look bad yourself." Hailey winked at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood at his podium.

"My dear students, I hope that you will have fun tonight! Let no worries fill your minds and enjoy your evening!" And with that, food appeared on the tables and everyone clapped and cheered.

Everyone was having a good time over dinner when Hailey noticed that there was a bit of sauce on the corner of Sirius mouth.

"You having something here." Hailey pointed at the corner of her mouth.

"Where? Here?" Sirius licked the other side of his mouth and Hailey chuckled.

"No! Right there!"

"Here..?" Sirius kept on licking but he still missed the spot.

"No, you silly. Come here." Hailey grab hold of his chin and pulled him closer to him. She licked her thumb and wiped the sauce of off his face.

"There." Hailey chuckled and continued to eat. Sirius stared at her and smiled.

* * *

After dinner, the tables were cleared and there was now a big dance floor and a stage in front of them.

"Are you ready to party!" The lead singer of The Hobgoblins shouted through the mic. The crowd erupted with cheers and filled up the dance floor. The candles were now replaced with different kinds and colors of laser-like lights with a big disco ball floating in the center of the room. Everyone was partying and dancing like crazy, even the ghosts and the professors.

Remus was jumping wildly when he bumped into a girl and she almost fell. He caught her in time and she laughed.  
"Nice reflexes!" She grabbed his cowboy hat and danced around him. She had bright bubblegum pink hair just above her shoulders and a very weird but colorful costume.  
"What are you wearing?" Remus chuckled as he watched her dance.  
"I'm a muggle! But the weird kind of muggle…hence the color blocking." She beamed at him. Remus was suddenly overwhelmed with her bursts of energy and good vibes.  
"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But I hate that name…so call me Tonks instead!" She said as she did one of her dance moves.  
"I'm Remus…I like that name though…so I guess you can call me Remus." Remus laughed as he danced with her.

The Hobgoblins were now replaced with The Weird Sisters and two more after that. Hailey was tired from all the jumping and dancing and her feet were killing her. She moved away from the crowd and sat down on one of the chairs. Sirius' eyes were on her and he noticed the tired expression on her face. He grabbed some drinks and walked towards her.

"Refreshments, young lady?" Sirius bowed before her and then offered her a drink.  
"As long as it's not spiked, I'm taking it!" She chuckled and took his offer. He sat down next to her and watched the crowd.  
"I've got to hand it to them, they did a pretty good job with the place!" Hailey said as she looked around the hall.  
"And they were able to make the professors party as well! Look! Look out Hagrid!" Sirius leaned closer to her and pointed at him. Hagrid was swaying wildly with a goblet in his hand.  
"He's just drunk Sirius…" And they both laughed. A slow song started to play and people started to pair up. The dancing colored lights stopped and the stars and the disco ball were now their only sources of light.

Sirius saw as Hailey smiled at the crowd. He was about to ask her to dance when…

"There you are, doll. Can I have this dance?" Evan showed up and took her hand and kissed her. Sirius' fist were in a tight ball and was ready to punch him in the face when he remembered what James had told him. _Okay, Sirius. Calm the fuck down. Breathe in, breathe out…you can do this._

"I thought you'd never ask." Hailey chuckled.

"Save the last dance for me?" Hailey said as she looked back at Sirius.

"Most certainly." Sirius shouted as the couple got lost in the midst of the dancing couples.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two._

_So close, together._

_And when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive._

James ran a hand through his messy hair and looked down. He wasn't sure if it was right to ask Lily to dance and even if it was, he was so nervous to ask. Lily cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Will you dance with me, Mr. Potter?" Lily said and smiled. All the worries James was feeling instantly vanished and he beamed,

"Most certainly, Ms. Evans." He grab hold of her waist and her hand. They danced slowly to the music and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Lily leaned on his shoulder and he prayed that she wasn't able to feel his heart beat tremendously fast.

_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams must die._

_So I bid my goodbye_

_And never knew._

_So close, was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you._

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted_

_to hold you so close._

"Why the sudden change of heart, huh?" Lily suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You stopped '_professing your love' _for me and asking me out…are you dating someone?" There was no hint of jealousy in Lily's voice, just simple curiosity.

"What? No! Of course not! I didn't have any change of heart…my heart always belonged to you and you know that. But my ways of professing my love for you started to annoy you and you got pissed off more and more every time you saw me so like I promised, I would stop. We got along better when we were friends…and…and if being friends is the only way I could spend time with you without you being mad at me then I'll settle for it nonetheless. And even if being friends with you is all I could ever be…I'll still choose this path over anything else." James said. Lily tried to hold back her tears and held him closer.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end._

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend._

_And now you're beside me,_

_And look how far we've come._

_So far we are. So close..._

"Why don't you ask me again?" Lily whispered.  
"What? 'Will you go out with me'?" James asked.  
"Pwede…Oo…Qui…Si…Yes…" Lily whispered and kissed his cheek.  
"Wait…what…" James stopped dancing and stared at her, wide-eyed.  
"Yes, James Potter, I will go out with you." Lily smiled at him sweetly. James hugged her tightly and lifted her up and spun her around.  
_This is too good to be true!_

Hailey was getting uncomfortable with Evan being so touchy and he kept on planting kisses on her cheek, her neck and on her shoulder.

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet, doll?" Evan whispered in her ear and she felt his hand travel slowly down her back.

"Oh, okay…" Hailey said. Evan kissed her longer this time and led her out of the great hall.

Sirius watched the scene between his best mate and Lily from his seat. _At least they were having a good time…_

He looked to where Remus was and he saw that he was also dancing with a girl with bright bubblegum hair. _Even moony's getting some action…_

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He dared not to look at Hailey cause he knew he'd ended up in an even sourer mood than he was in but he couldn't help it. His eyes traveled to where she was but she couldn't find her amidst the crowd. He searched the hall but it looked like they weren't there either but decided to stop. He knew where this was going.

* * *

Hailey dropped her mask along the way, and when she stopped to pick it up, Evan grabbed her arm forcefully and led her to a deserted corridor.

"Ow…Evan…you're hurting me…what's going on…" Hailey began to panic. He turned to Hailey and kissed her hard. His kisses were different from the previous ones they shared. They were always so soft and sweet and subtle. But this one was rough and demanding. It was getting painful and she needed to breathe. When she tried to gasp for air, Evan grabbed her chin and kissed her again. His hand was on her neck, locking her head in place while the other grasped her bum. She immediately pushed him away but Evan still had her arms around her.

"Oh come on doll, don't be a tease." Evan tried to kiss her again but she slapped him.

"What's wrong with you!" Hailey shouted. She regretted slapping him when he saw the glares he was shooting her. He pulled her forcefully to him and she could feel his hardness between her legs.

"Evan please…stop…you're scaring me please…" Hailey begged but that didn't stop him from kissing and biting her neck. Hailey stomped on his foot and he immediately let go of her.

"YOU BITCH! COME BACK HERE!" He bellowed as Hailey ran. He grabbed his wand and casted a spell. Ropes sprung out from his wand and got hold of Hailey's ankles.

"HELP!" Hailey screamed as she fell to the ground.

"No one will hear you in here, doll. Already sound proofed the corridor." Evan said as he dragged Hailey to him. He straddled on top of her and tried to pin her arms to the floor but Hailey kept on punching him.

"STOP IT!" Evan said.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Hailey tried to hit him and reach for her wand but Evan slapped her face so hard that she almost blacked out. She screamed as his palm hit her face and cried in pain.

"Stop! Please Evan!" Hailey tried to reach for her wand again but Evan had enough of her resistance. He slapped her other cheek with more force than the previous one and she finally lost the battle and blacked out.

* * *

Sirius' ring was heating up and he felt unsettled. Something was wrong. He got up and decided to look for Hailey just to make sure she was okay. While he was walking, he stepped on something solid and looked down. It was Hailey's mask. He didn't know where he was going but he ran as fast as he could. His ring gave him a feeling of where he could find her. And he did.

He saw Evan on top of a lifeless Hailey. Her gown was torn open and he was about to remove his belt when Sirius attacked him.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius was on top of him now. He grabbed him by the collar and punched him continuously on the face.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius was sent flying back. He was dizzy for a while but managed to get back up. They began to duel fiercely, shooting spell after spell.

"GO TO HELL _ROSIER!"_

"I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN WITH ME BLACK." Evan laughed liked a maniac.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _Evan fell stiffly to the ground.

Sirius ran to Hailey and the sight of her sent him off the edge. She was almost naked with her body and face covered with bruises and scratches. He covered her up and immediately carried her to the hospital wing.

"_Sirius….Sirius…" _Hailey said in a faint whisper. Sirius cried as he heard her murmur his name. It was the softest yet loudest cry he has ever heard in his life.

"I'm right here, angel, I'm right here with you…"

* * *

**The song I used in James's and Lily's slow dance was So Close - John Mclaughlin :) Here's the list of costumes and where I got the idea from so you could picture it clearly:**

**Hailey - Hillary Duff's costume when she went to the ball in A Cinderella Story  
James and Lily - Romeo and Juliet 2013  
Sirius - Tom Cruise's outfits in Rock of Ages  
**

_**Pwede - **_**"possible" in Filipino  
Oo- "yes" in Filipino**

**Another thing...I was thinking of putting up a tumblr account that features Hailey's photos, just to give you a glimpse of what it's like to be in their world (lol that sounded weird?). Like a tribute photo blog to this story! What do you guys think? Yay or nay? Review what you think!**

**Much love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	9. Sweet Recovery

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_It never takes too long._  
_No matter what I say or do_  
_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._  
_You keep me without chains._  
_I never wanted anything so much  
_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

- Sara Bareilles, Gravity

* * *

Hailey woke up and slowly blinked her eyes. _Oh god my head hurts…_  
She carefully sat up and groaned. Her body was so sore and her head felt heavy. She raised her arms in front of her to see tons of bruises and scratches that were already healing. She looked around to register where she was and what she was doing there when she felt something stir beside her. She looked down to see Sirius sitting beside her. He was resting his head on her bed as he slept. She ran her hand softly through his hair when he woke.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked sleepily at her. He momentarily forgot where he was but when he looked up to see her bruised face…his heart sank.  
"What happened..." Hailey croaked. Sirius took her hand and held it over his heart.  
"Rosier..." Sirius looked down, trying to find the right words to say. Hailey didn't need any more explanation as she remembered what happened. She remembered the way he made her feel uncomfortable…his abusive kisses…his palm on her face…she shuddered. She looked down at her legs and saw long nail marks on her inner thighs.

"Did he…" Hailey whispered as she traced the nail marks on her thigh.  
"No. I stopped him before he could." Sirius' voice sounded cold and full of anger. Hailey burst into tears. She was crying from the trauma, the relief, the anger…Sirius' heart broke to see her in such a fragile and vulnerable state. She always seemed so strong and happy and he was stunned to see this side of her. He held her close to him as she broke down.

"I was….so stupid-I should have-I saw it coming-but-he was-I thought-I should have listened to you Sirius…I'm…so…sorry…" Hailey struggled to say in between her sobs.

"Hailey, stop. Everything's okay now...you're here, you're safe." Sirius said as he hugged her tight. He caressed her back, trying to soothe her pain. He then held her chin and raised it so he could see her face. She was still looking down, face stained with tears and eyes puffy. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and pushed back the hair that was covering her face.

"Deep breaths, Hailey. I'm here." He still held her face and kissed her forehead. Hailey took slow and deep breaths.  
"That's it, Hails." He whispered with his lips still on her forehead. He pulled away to look at her and then softly traced her bruises and scratches.

"Do I look that bad…" Hailey looked down.  
"No. You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Hailey looked up to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. She took a deep breath and said,

"Sirius…I…I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry for the things I-" She apologized but Sirius shook his head and cut her off.

"No. Don't. It wasn't your fault, okay? I'm just glad you're safe…" Sirius hugged her.  
"Thank you…" She whispered slowly as she hugged him back. When they pulled away, she saw his lips were still pursed and his forehead creased.

"Hey…" Hailey smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Smile for me, Sirius. You look even more dashing with it." She said sincerely and chuckled. All of his worries and negative thoughts vanished when he heard her laugh. He chuckled as he took her hand with both of his and kissed it.  
"There…that's better." Hailey leaned back to the bed and smiled.

"Mr. Black! I told you to go back to your dormitory to get some rest!" Madam Pomfrey said. Sirius stayed the night with her because he wanted to be there when she woke up without Madam Pomfrey's consent.

"You were here all night?" Hailey asked. Sirius just gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Black but I have to throw you out this time. _You _need some rest and you should get something to eat! You can come back tonight before dinner, she'll be well rested then." Madam Pomfrey said as she brought in Hailey's medicine tray.  
"But-" He tried to protest but Hailey placed her hand on top of his.  
"Go rest, Sirius. I'll be fine." She smiled. Sirius was reluctant to leave her side but he had no choice. He sighed and got up.

"I'll go and visit you again, okay?" Sirius forehead creased again.  
"Sirius?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Smile." Hailey said as she smiled at him. He left the hospital wing chuckling and smiling to his self.

* * *

"HAILEY!" Lily rushed to her best friend and hugged her tight.  
"Ow…Lily…ow! Body's…still…sore…can't…breathe…!" Hailey was gasping for air when Lily let go of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Hailey oh my goodness you got me so worried…when I heard what happened…I wanted to kill that son of a -"  
"Do a lot of people know…?"  
"No, not a lot. Just the whole castle…" Lily tried to joke but when she saw Hailey's face, she immediately took it back.  
"Just kidding! Just us. James, Remus, Peter and me." Lily chuckled.

"Thank merlin." Hailey gave a sigh of relief.  
"Are you…okay?"

"I am now…much better actually. Still traumatized but I'm coping," She gave her a small smile. "But enough about me please! What happened last night? At the party?" She didn't want to talk about what happened. It was still too much for her and she just wanted to get away from it even for a while. She'll cope up with this in her own way, in her own time.

"Oh it was amazing, Hailey! I had so much fun…" Lily momentarily forgot about what happened to her best friend as she recalled last night's events. She told her how James was being a gentleman and how they danced together and everything else that happened in between.

"So…hell has frozen over huh.." Hailey grinned at Lily when she told her about her and James being an official couple now.

"Shut up." Lily blushed and looked down.

"So..um…what happened to Evan..?" Hailey asked slowly.

"He's dead….haha just kidding. Well he might as well be! After all he's done. He's expelled, Hailey…" Lily said. Hailey felt sad for him for a while. He seemed so nice and he was doing well in school. But when she remembered what he did to her…_that motherfucker._

Hailey didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Hey, I brought you chocolates!" Lily noticed the grim expression on her face and decided to change the topic.

"My favorite?" Hailey instantly smiled.  
"Yup, milk chocolates with almonds!" Hailey beamed and squealed.

"So when are you going to be discharged?" Lily asked. They ended up eating the chocolates she brought her.

"Mmm, I think by tonight I guess? I'm feeling better now anyway." Hailey said as she munched on her chocolate.

"Okay, I'll tell the boys so we could pick you up."  
"What? No! That's too much. I can walk by myself, you know.  
"Uhuh…like that's going to happen." Lily raised an eyebrow at her and she knew well not to argue. She just groaned and leaned back on her bed.

* * *

James, Remus and Peter visited her as well. They brought her more chocolates (to Madam Pomfrey's dismay) and didn't do anything but laugh at each other's stories. She asked where Sirius was and James told her that he forbade him to go here since he needed food and sleep. They stayed there for an hour or so and when they were about to leave, James hugged her softly and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay, sis. You scared me back there." He hugged her tighter. She almost cried but then he ruffled her hair.

"See you later, Haileybells!" And they all laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Head's not aching?" Madam Pomfrey checked her again.

"Yes, Ma'am." She was sitting on the hospital bed and was swaying her feet back and forth.

"You don't feel dizzy?"

"No, ma'am."

"What do you feel then?"

"Just sore. But I'm all good." Hailey was excited to leave the hospital wing and crash on her own bed.

"Alright, I want you to go visit me after your meals so you can take your medicines, am I clear?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright, you may go."

* * *

"There she is." James said when she came out of the hospital wing. They clapped and laughed.

"Alive and in one piece!" Hailey laughed as she curtsied. Lily and the marauders were there to pick her up, just in time for dinner.

James put his arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair.

"Will you _stop _doing that?! I just brushed my hair!"

"Really? Doesn't look like it." James said and they all laughed. Hailey felt really good to be surrounded with people such as these. This was all she needed to recover.

"I can't wait to _eat_! I'm starving!" Hailey exclaimed.

"You better eat a lot, you look like a walking skeleton." Sirius walked beside her. Hailey pouted and punched him playfully on the arm. He laughed at her and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

_This was my rainbow after the rain._

* * *

All of them stayed at Sirius and Hailey's common room after dinner. They went back to their normal selves; playing games, telling stories, goofing around and taking pictures using Hailey's camera. Though Hailey noticed how Sirius was always hovering around her, always doing things for her no matter how simple they were and he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone.

Everyone retreated to their respective dorms and Sirius and Hailey bid good night. Sirius stayed awake long after that. He was sitting on his bed and looked through magazines of motorbikes. He was planning to buy one as soon as he had enough money and would tweak it a little. He flipped through the pages when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" He said. Hailey peaked through the door. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and wore the same oversized hoodie she always wears when she goes to bed. She was looking down and fidgeting when he entered his room.

"Ummm…I was just…could I…umm…I was just wondering if I could...err...sleep here tonight..? After what happened last night…I don't think I can handle being alone just yet…" She smiled apologetically and avoided Sirius gaze. He was stunned at what she just said and blinked at her. He wouldn't have imagined her sharing the same room with him.

"Well of course that sounded silly. I'll just go back to my room now." Hailey turned her back and headed towards the door. When she was about to open it, Sirius took her hand and pulled her to him.

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you like." Sirius hugged her and rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you…I'm sorry if it's too much."

"You're saying sorry for sleeping in the same room as me but not for almost killing me during our dueling? You're one crazy girl, Whitely." Sirius chuckled as he grabbed his pillows from the bed and laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing…?" Hailey asked when she saw Sirius fluffing his pillows on the floor.

"Getting ready for bed." Sirius said without looking at her. Hailey realized that he was too much of a gentleman and wasn't about to share a bed with her. She sighed and took his pillows from the floor and placed it on the bed. She removed all of the magazines and fluffed his pillow.

"Get in." She said as she lifted the duvet.

"Are you sure you're okay with this…?" Sirius said as he reluctantly climbed into bed. She covered him softly with the duvet and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Of course. We're going to get married anyway…" Hailey chuckled as she tucked herself in.

"So…how are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm doing better. Thanks to you guys." Hailey smiled.

"That's good…"

"How about you? Are you okay?" Hailey nudged him on the shoulder.

"Not really..."

"What? Why?" Hailey turned to look at him. He was wearing a glum expression on his face as he looked down on his hands.

"Well…if it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be dating that crackhead in the first place.." He said as he shook his head.

"_I _was the one who suggested-"

"Sirius. You saved my life! You shouldn't be saying sorry!" Hailey exclaimed.

"But what if it was too late, Hailey?! He could have…"

"Sssh...Look at me Sirius," Hailey turned his face so he could look at her. "You saved me that night and I'm forever grateful. Don't blame yourself for the things that happened in the past. What's more important is that you were there and you saved me. You were my angel." Hailey said as she looked him in the eyes. Sirius leaned towards her touch and sighed. Hailey wrapped an arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest. Hailey closed her eyes and said,

"Everything's okay now, Sirius. We're going to be fine."

Sirius planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

_As long as I'm with you, then it will be._

* * *

**Yiiii hehe I got giddy writing this one! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Btw, remember the tumbleblog I told you guys about? Well, I did start one and I've posted a few pictures already! :) The link is in my profile so go check it out! :)**

**Much Love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


	10. Deserved Win

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_  
_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_  
_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_  
_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.  
_- Hellogoodbye, Here In Your Arms

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this, Hailey?" Sirius approached her as she tied her shoes. The Gryffindor quidditch team was getting ready at the dressing room with James shouting last minute reminders to them.

"For the nth time, Sirius, yes! I can! It's been more than 2 weeks! I feel fine!" Hailey exclaimed. Ever since the incident that happened that night, Sirius was beyond protective over her and it was getting ridiculous.

"You sure? No head aches…?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay." Sirius raised his hands in defeat. "Let's do this then." Sirius grinned and offered his hand. Hailey beamed and took his offer; they did their special handshake and laughed.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON! In today's game, it will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Leo Jordan shouted through the microphone and the crowd erupted in cheers and chants as the teams paraded around the pitch.

"Alright, captains! Shake hands." James shook hands with Lucinda Laughalot. The teams went to their respective positions and waited for Madam Hanes to release the balls.

"The quaffle is released…AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Everything happened in a blur, each player zoomed off and began to play their part.

"Slytherin in possession of the quaffle-passes it to-CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER STEALS THE QUAFFLE! Woah that was a nice swerve! POTTER SHOOTS….AND HE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"NICE ONE PRONGS!" Sirius high fived James as he passed by him.

The players became more aggressive as the game progressed. Gryffindor was leading by 30 points and the Slytherins were getting down and dirty. One of the beaters of the other team passed by so close to Hailey that his shoulders hit her chest.

"THAT WAS MY TIT, YOU ASSHOLE!" The beater looked back at her and sneered. Sirius saw this and immediately hit the bludger to his direction without him even noticing.

"A NICE HIT BY SIRIUS BLACK! I mean-SLYTHERIN BEATER DOWN! Bet you didn't see that coming huh, Flint?" Jordan announced and laughed.

The game continued for almost an hour when the snitch was finally caught….

* * *

"TO THE BEST TEAM I COULD EVER HAVE! CHEERS!" James held his cup up high as he stood on the table.

"Cheers!" The Gryffindor common room was packed with students celebrating their first win of the season. The victory party was complete with the loud music, food and even alcohol.  
"Slow down there ranger…" Lily chuckled as she watched James down his 5th cup.  
"Please…hic…take care..hic…of me..." James slurred and laughed.  
"Always." She just laughed at him and drank the rest of his drink. The night was young but a lot were already on the verge of getting drunk. Remus walked to a long a table where two rows of shot glasses were being filled to its rim.

"What's that?" He pointed to the two rows of 10 shot glasses in front of him.  
This, my friend, is a game!" Sirius whispered.  
"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! Who wants to play a game?" Sirius shouted and gave a mischievous grin. Everyone cheered and crowded around him, curious to see what's going on.

"These are filled with different kinds of alcohol and it gets stronger as it reaches the last glass. Winner gets whatever he requests!" Sirius grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, who's up for it?" Sirius shouted. James stumbled and bumped so many people as he came forward.

"ME! I would uh likey likey! IF I…hic…WIN…hic…I WANT…hic…YOU LILYKINS!" James stammered and laughed.

"Okay, maybe somebody else. You need to slow down, captain." Sirius laughed and brought him to Lily. Lily just shook her head and placed him down on the couch.

"How about me?" Hailey raised her eyebrow as she stepped forward. Everyone was silent as they waited for Sirius' reaction.

"Woah there little missy, are you sure?" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I'll do it! As long as _you_ do it with me." She challenged. The crowd whispered and "woah"-ed

"Well it's not fair, maybe others would like to play?" Sirius offered the crowd.

"You chicken, Black?" Hailey moved closer to him and there was just inches between them.

"Never in a million years, Whitely." Sirius moved even closer, their nose almost touching.

"Alright, take your places you two." Remus stepped between them and chuckled. Sirius and Hailey stood in front of their row of shot glasses across each other.

"On the count of three, okay? One…" Remus said.

"Ready to lose?" Sirius smirked at her.

"Two…"

"Never in a million years, Black." She copied him and smirked back.

"Three!"

They downed their first glass and Hailey's nose immediately scrunched up.

"Jesus what is in this thing!" Hailey exclaimed as she held her second glass. Sirius kept on going and was already on his fourth. He was chugging down the shot glasses really fast but by the time he chugged down his sixth, he looked like he was about to throw up. He stopped for a while and tried to calm his breathing. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to swallow slowly. Sirius didn't notice that Hailey already caught up with him and immediately downed his seventh glass but found it hard to let it stay in his stomach. By the time he chugged down his 8th glass, Hailey looked him in the eye and grinned as she took her last.

"Do you hear that, Black?" She leaned closer as she whispered in his ear.

"That…is the sound of your defeat." She pulled back and winked at him. He groaned and turned to Remus.

"You're never going to let me forget this, aren't you?" Remus chuckled and shook his head as he heard Sirius groan.

* * *

"I'm so..sorry…you had to see…all of this…" James sobbed as he hugged the toilet. The party was over and he was now vomiting violently.

"Sssh…I promised you I would take care of you, right? It's okay, James." Lily smiled and said as she rubbed his back soothingly. She cleaned his face with a wet towel and even brushed his teeth.

"Let's go to bed, James." Lily said.  
"Will you…are you going to..stay with me?" James looked up to her with sad eyes.  
"If you want me too." She just chuckled and nodded her head.

"Please do…but..but first…" James stood up and stammered towards the shower. He let the water run and stepped inside with all of his clothes still on.

"James! What are you doing!" Lily ran towards him and quickly turned off the shower.

"I wanted to…I wanted to take a bath so..so I would smell nice when you..when you..sleep beside me…I wouldn't want you to be..grossed out and and you wouldn't be able to sleep...really well…" James said in between his sobs. Lily never felt so much love for him before this moment. Despite his drunken state, he still thought of her and put her first. _God I love you._

"You want to take a bath?" Lily smiled.

"Yes…" James felt embarrassed and looked down. Lily held his face with her hands and lifted it so they could see eye to eye. She smiled at him lovingly and pushed his hair away from his face. She kissed him softly and hugged him, not caring if she got wet.

"I'll get a towel and some fresh clothes for you, okay? Will you be fine?" Lily smiled and he just nodded. After placing his things on the sink next to the shower, she waited outside to give him privacy. James emerged from the bathroom after a while and hugged her from behind.

"_Thank you._" James whispered and buried his face on her next. That night was their first night to sleep on the same bed and James swore that after this, he would never want to sleep alone again.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to a girl! That is just plain embarrassing. My reputation is ruined! Imagine hearing the story of how the great Sirius Black was beaten in a drinking game _by a girl_? " Sirius said as he flopped down on the couch next to Hailey. They managed to sneak back to their dormitory after the party but decided to chill for a while.

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Hailey said as she slipped her arms and head through her hoodie.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Aah my angel, I love you too." Hailey chuckled. Even if it was a joke for her, Sirius couldn't help but feel giddy as her words ran through his mind.

"So…umm…have you thought of your reward yet?" Sirius shifted and faced her.

"Maybe tomorrow…" Hailey yawned and stretched her arms. Her eyes were feeling heavy and her head a little woozy so she lied back down on the couch and rested her head on Sirius' lap. He noticed how much of a sleepy head she was and had a fond of resting her head on his shoulder or lap. He always loved it when she does and would always take the time to take care of her and make sure she would get the amount of sleep she needs. _How can you make something so simple become so special to me?_

He felt her breathing become deeper and more even and figured that she already fell asleep. He carried her to her room and laid her down slowly and carefully to her bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave when he felt a small hand softly grab his own. He looked down to see Hailey holding his hand and pulling him closer.

"Stay…" She whispered with her eyes still closed. Sirius felt the warmth of contentment creep up into his system and he couldn't help but smiled. He climbed her bed and was surprised when Hailey cuddled next to him and took one of his arms and wrapped herself around it. He spent the night caressing her hair as he watched her sleep. Sirius had his fair share of sleeping with other girls but this one was nothing compared to them. He wasn't even having sex with her and he slept with her in the most innocent and sincere way. At the back of his mind, he was thankful that out of all the girls he could have been engaged to, Hailey was destined to be his. He couldn't imagine falling asleep and waking up next to just any other girl and that's when he finally realized that he was okay with and wanted to spend the rest of his days with the girl in his arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update :( Just hang in there, okay? ;)  
Reviews reviews reviiieeewws!**

**Much Love,  
Awkward Wild Child**


End file.
